


Wild is the Wind

by eyecandyianto



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Boarding School AU, F/M, High School AU, Rating will go up in later chapters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandyianto/pseuds/eyecandyianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sarah's last year at Ravenswood Boarding School and she has been forced to take music as a subject. This doesn't turn out to be much of a hardship however, as who wouldn't love to have Jareth Ellery as their teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild is the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I saw someone on tumblr mention that one of the classic fanfiction cliches, the high school au, had not been done for Labyrinth. So, of course, I took it upon myself to write one. Now, this is obviously set in America, but I'm Australian, so if I get any details about the school system wrong I'm sorry, trust me when I say I try my best to find the answers. The rating will go up later, so if thats what you're looking for *wink wink* stick around. Oh, it's also unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes do say so.

Lugging her extremely overstuffed duffle bag up the stairs to her new dorm room, Sarah couldn’t help but feel as though this year was going to be different, after all it was her last year at Ravenswood. Sarah was not ashamed to admit that she actually quite liked going to a boarding school, some of her friends complained of homesickness and others were bitter about having been sent away, but in all honestly she was glad she got to be away from her family. While she no longer viewed them as the overbearing parents worthy of a fairytale as she once had, she had found herself longing for some independence and privacy. Thankfully, seniors don’t have to have roommates if that don’t wish to, so Sarah had all the privacy she could possibly want.

Being the book addict that she was, she had an entirely separate bag for her “must have at all times” collection. Dumping her duffle haphazardly on the floor, she made the trip downstairs to go and collect her beloved books. Usually there would be the hustle and bustle of everyone getting settled in to their new rooms and talking to the friends they hadn’t seen in what felt like forever, but Sarah had arrived a day early to unpack all of her things, she had learned her lesson last year when someone had knocked her on her way up the spiral staircase, sending her laptop on a collision path with the floor until a scrawny little ginger kid in her year had managed to catch it just before it made impact. Sarah had never really talked to him before that (it turned out his name was Fox), after the laptop incident they became fast friends.

Sarah wasn’t overly concerned with whole social aspect of school, she was content with the few friends she did have. Fox introduced her to Ludo and Hoggle, the four of them making up the typical misfit group of the school. Although Sarah was glad that it was her last year of high school, she often worried what would happen to her relationships with her friends when they all went their separate ways, if they would stay in touch or not.

Forcing herself not to dwell on such a depressing subject, Sarah grabbed the rest of her belongings and set about unpacking, trying not to think about what the future might hold.

 

***

 

A quick glace at her alarm clock told Sarah that it was 3:17 am. She had not been able to fall asleep yet, she was somewhat dreading the first day of school. She kept telling herself that there was nothing to be anxious about, and yet she couldn’t help it, the idea that all this would be over in a matter of months was making her stomach churn. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to do after high school, and she didn’t have much time left to decide. Reaching over to her nightstand, Sarah grabbed her iPod and headphones, put them in, and closed her eyes; sleep finally washing over her and ridding her of her worries for the time being.

 

***

 

Waking up the next day, she thanked the stars that seniors got their own private dorms. Her roommate last year had had their alarm clock set at 5:30 am, blessing her ears every morning with the sound of whatever boy band tickled her fancy that month.

Yawning, Sarah slowly dragged herself out of bed, rummaged through her duffle for her toiletries, and set off for the showers. If Sarah was honest with herself, the whole shared bathroom that went on with dorm rooms kind of creeped her out. Sure, it was separated by gender, but you never know how clean it is. The one piece of wisdom that she took from her Stepmother was to always wear flip-flops in the shower. It may look like you’re posing for the beach edition of playboy, but it’s better than catching something horrible.

Her first day of classes could be worse, she supposed. She had advanced english first period and drama second. The rest of the day was filled with things like biology and maths, but at least there were a few good classes.

Stepping into the shower, Sarah sighed. She thanked the stars that the school had good water pressure. Sarah let her mind wonder and her worries about her senior year melt away. To make up enough units to pass her SAT’s she had to pick up music, and there was a new teacher this year. Sarah just hoped he was lenient when it came to the practical work.

**Author's Note:**

> Fox is Sir Didymus by the way. I just couldn't see that being an appropriate name for a teenage boy in a modern setting haha. Next chapter should be up soon. Cookie for anyone who gets the title.


End file.
